


Stargazer

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: things you said under the stars and in the grass





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for anon on tumblr

Tezuka had seen the stars thousands of times, but they never looked as good as when they were being reflected in Ryoma’s eyes.

“I’m cold,” Ryoma muttered, interrupting Tezuka’s romantic thoughts. 

He sighed and took Ryoma’s hand, it was really cold, the fingers like five icicles. “You should have worn gloves.”

“We should cuddle,” Ryoma said, “for warmth,” he clarified, “like penguins.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”

Ryoma huffed and pressed his head into Tezuka’s neck. His nose was cold.

“We’re supposed to be looking at the stars,” 

“You’re prettier,” Ryoma said and Tezuka was sure his cheeks were glowing -and not because of the cold!

“Let’s go back home.”

Ryoma hummed happily, “I want a bath. With you.”

“There’s hardly enough room.”

“I’ll make us fit.”


End file.
